The Monster Had Mercy
by BEZthePEZ
Summary: He May Seem Like A Monster, But Deep Down, He's Just As Human As Anybody
1. You Got Another Thing Comin'

The Monster Had Mercy

A BioShock FanFiction

By BEZthePEZ

_AN: I am new to , so if there happens to be any errors, please let me know, also, constructive criticism is widely appreciated so essentially, R&R please! - BEZthePEZ_

Ch. 1 – You Got Another Thing Comin'

Subject Delta was walking triumphantly through the lobby of the Sinclair Deluxe, having just rescued the last little sister when a vision blinding screech filled the area. He realized quickly that it was a Big Sister out for him. He never understood why the Big Sisters were after him, especially because he could never bring himself to harm a little sister, for he always saved them. Nevertheless, he stopped by a circus of values vending machine, maxed out everything he could with his limited funds, and patiently waited for the sister to come. Out of nowhere, a massive chunk of debris when flying by and missed him narrowly by inches. He whirled around, Electro-Bolt in his left hand, followed by his newly acquired double barreled shotgun and there she stood. She cocked her head to the side, and paused for only a few seconds, which felt like eternity. Subject Delta took this opportunity to hold out his hand as a symbol of peaceful action. She looked at it, took it and swung him into a nearby wall, forcing him to crash through, raining cement and steel on any unfortunate splicer nearby.

He stood up, brushed himself off and sidestepped a fireball that was hurled at him. He shocked the sister, and let a shot of buck out straight onto the poor girls face. The sister flew several feet backwards, be for slowly standing up, and screeching at the top of her lungs. She picked up all the debris lying around and threw them at Delta, with him missing two but one hitting him in the leg, slowing his advance towards the Big Sister. She threw one last fireball at Delta, before he shocked her once more, but in addition hit her upside the head with a mining drill, causing her to fly backwards, crushing the cage on her back, and her ADAM syringe being bent. The Big Sister slowly stood up, and fell to her knees, a large chunk of her torso missing, with an extremely bad looking would on her leg. Delta walked over and looked down upon the poor Big Sister. She looked at him and knew the inevitable was to come, so rather then fight to the last breath, she threw down her arms and awaited the final blast from the shotgun. Delta saw the defeat in her eyes, and knew she was no longer an enemy, so instead of delivering the final blow, he gently gave her three first aid kits, enough to heal her wounds and be fine. When the Big Sister received the first aid kits, she didn't know how to react, so after using them, she looked straight at him, her visor shining green for a split second, and let out a screech and ran. Delta was proud that he was able to save this Big Sister, and hoped to do so for the other ones that he might encounter. _"If you think that act of "Kindness" is going to faze me and my view of you Tin Daddy, then you have another thing comin' you monster!" _

The echoing voice of Grace Holloway lasted through the hallways of Paupers Drop, as Delta slowly climbed the stairs. After dealing with the few remaining splicers in the Sinclair Deluxe, Delta arrived in Grace Holloway's room and looked at a conspicuous looking picture on the wall. Curiosity didn't kill the cat this time, as the painting was disposed of to show a dark hallway, at the end of which, was Grace's safe room. Delta cleared the smudge from her window and looked in. Grace was nothing like he expected her to look, for she was not spliced in the least, and actually had decent clothes on. After her explanation of why she hated Delta, she opened the door and put the Atlantic Express key on her desk saying _"Here. Take it. I Won't Have You Touching Me"_ She stood there, awaiting the act that was the norm for all Alpha Series, brutality and death, but none came. When she looked into Delta's visor, she saw a calm yellow, and for a second, a sad blue. Delta simply took the key and walked out. _"Fine! To Hell With You Then!"_

Delta thought nothing of it. He had no right to kill Grace, even after all she had done, simply because it was based off a misunderstanding. On his way to the Atlantic Express a radio transmission came through. _"I'm beginning to think that I owe you my life Tin Daddy. No monster does that. A thinking man does that"_ Delta smiled behind his visor. Grace had seen that not all people are as monstrous on the inside as they may seem on the outside.


	2. Wrong End Of The News

The Monster Had Mercy

Chapter 2: Wrong End Of The News

_AN: Thank You For The Reviews/Comments, For They Are Greatly Appreciated! Here Is Chapter 2 and 3 Should be out soon I hope!_

Subject Delta picked up the final Little Sister in Dionysus Park, and looked straight into her big innocent yellow eyes. _"Sleepy time Daddy"_. Subject Delta let a small chuckle escape from his helmet and slowly put a hand on the Little Sister. She closed her eyes in the manner any child would if their parent was petting them, but then fell limp. The ADAM slug inside her was being slowly killed by the special plasmid that Subject Delta had, which allowed him to save the Little Sisters that he had adopted. A blinding white light occurred and Delta looked down to see the Little Sister brush herself off. She looked up at him and muttered a quiet but grateful _"Thank You"_. After the Little Sister climbed through the vent, Delta began his walk through Triton cinema's to confront Stanley Poole, who promised to open the train hatch for him and Sinclair so they could get to Fontaine Futuristics. On his way, he passed by a Gatherer's Garden vending machine and decided to spend some of the ADAM that he collected throughout Dionysus Park. He chose two upgrades to the previous plasmids that he had, Security Command Two and Incinerate! Two.

After he acquired the plasmids as well as upgrades to his health and EVE capacity, yet again a blinding screech filled the area. He cursed under his breath, for this was the third Big Sister that he would have to fight. The other two he had saved and they both gave him a confused yet grateful look, and ran off. Subject Delta never expected to see them again, but was content with the fact that he spared their lives. He shrugged his shoulders, summoned a security bot and awaited an epic fight. He looked to both sides and saw two security bots, and decided that he would try as hard as he could to not harm the Big Sister as much as possible.

The third screech had long passed, and Subject Delta stood there, invisible though through use of the Natural Camouflage Gene Tonic. He hopefully thought that the Big Sister had given up and moved on, so the second that Subject Delta took one step, nullifying his Gene Tonic effect, was the same second he got a steel boot to the back of the head, throwing him forwards, and sliding across the cold, wet ground. He stood up and threw the blue glowing globule at the Big Sister, resulting in the turrets he hacked, along with the two bots going after her. The Big Sister yelled loudly, and started hurling fire balls at the bots. The Big Sister's attempts to stop the bots was useless though, for Delta kept refilling his EVE and simply kept summoning more bots to attack. Finally, the Big Sister was nearly dead, and Delta intervened to save the Big Sister by destroying the remaining bots and offering his large metal hand to the Big Sister, who was bleeding out on the ground. The Big Sister looked at him, and shockingly took off her helmet..

Subject Delta had never seen under a Big Sister's helmet, and after this he didn't want to, ever again. Her hair was shriveled and unkempt, with some of it covering her big, eyes, which glowed yellow, just like a Little Sister's. Her neck had a scar along the width of it, suggesting that she, like Delta, had the voice modification surgery which caused her to communicate solely through inhuman screams. Seeing the same look of defeat in her eyes, Delta kneed down and began to help the Big Sister up, but was knocked back by the gangly teenage girl as she stood up, and actually began to speak real words. _"__**You Monster! You deny me death? Even after the pain and suffering I have caused others? The numerous nights that I have never slept? The Little Sisters that you have rescued are wrong on all levels, for they say you are a savior, but I say you are a devil! I can never live with the knowledge that you of all people spared my life, a Monster who had a heart! Goodbye Subject Delta, and may the denizens of Rapture tear you limb by limb**__"_. With that speech, she lifted her harpoon gun to her head, closed her eyes and before Subject Delta could do anything, pulled the trigger, killing her instantly.

Never before had the cries of a Big Daddy, especially the Alpha Series, echoed so loud through the dark halls of Rapture. Delta fell to his knees and simply wept, knowing that the Big Sister, who was once a little one, chose to commit suicide rather than let him help her. He looked at her face, and could not help himself when he stood up and started digging a grave for the Big Sister right there in the middle of the Carousel. When he was done, a butterfly was etched into the grave on top by Delta's fingers. _"C'mon Sport. You're a knight in shining armor all right, but Eleanor needs you, and Fontaine Futuristics is just a stop away. Let's Get Going"_ Subject Delta began to move towards the Atlantic Train station, he looked one last time to the Grave, and softly let out a cry, one that no one could here but him, and could only be made by a man who feels like he just lost a daughter.

The door to the Train booth slid open and there inside stood Stanley Poole who was cowering in a corner, begging for his life. _"Please! I opened the door for you! I'll Leave You Alone! Just Let Me Live"_. Delta was unsure of the accuracy from Sofia Lamb until he froze, and his vision turned pink with Eleanor saying _"Mother's not lying this time Father. He really did it! To both of us."_ Suddenly, Delta's visor turned blood red, his drill revved up and took a step forward towards Stanley. In response Stanley simply sat and wept, expecting the death that was sure to come. Delta took one more step, before he hit a realization. The Big Sister committed suicide because she had only seen him as a monster and nothing else. He decided that the Big Sister's death would not go in vain, for he would prove her wrong.

When the sound of a revved drill stopped, Stanley Poole looked up to see Delta staring at him, with a Gloved hand outstretched. Stanley looked at the Alpha Series that was sparing his life, and began to shake after accepting the massive hand. Pulled to his feet, Subject Delta looked at him square in the eye through his visor, and then patted him on the back. Delta then walked to the Atlantic Express train, looking back one last time to see Stanley Poole crying with relief and happiness, which Delta expressed as well. As the train slowly descended into the water a radio transmission came through from Stanley. _"Kid I owe you my life, even after all I've done to you, you still forgave me, and for that, I can never repay you enough. There is not much I can do here in Dionysus Park other then try to escape Rapture, but if it makes any difference, if there is anytime you need me, I'll risk my own neck this time to come find you and help you. Good luck kid."_ With that, the transmission ended, and Delta smiled behind his mask, for the Big Sister had been wrong, and in her and his eyes, Subject Delta had redeemed himself from ever being called a Monster.


	3. A Ghost's Death Wish

The Monster Had Mercy

Chapter 3: A Ghost's Death Wish

_AN: Thank you all for your reviews and critiques of my story. Chapter 4 should be up within the week. I am honestly flattered by the E-Mails that I got saying my story is on people's alert list. Thank you again and R&R please! - BEZthePEZ_

Subject Delta was walking across the lobby in Fontaine Futuristics to a nearby ADAM filled corpse on the ground with his temporary Little Sister. _"ADAM Daddy! We Found It!"_ After securing the perimeter by acquiring all the supplies at a Circus Of Values and setting up traps, he laid down the little one to do her work, and braced himself for the wave of splicers that were soon to come. The lone Alpha Series waited patiently for the first splicer to meet his gaze. The unfortunate victim was a plain lead head splicer who stupidly and blindly ran at Delta, with a pistol secured in his hand. As efficiently as possible, Delta hit the splicer over the head, and fired a blast of buck straight into his face. The man's head was literally non-existent as his dead body fell to the ground. Then they came. Not just in numbers, but in strategy as well.

With Houdini splicers attacking from all directions and the constant assault of lead head splicers made Delta stay on his toes. Then a roar was heard, and another Alpha Series ran right into the battlefield, with the occasional excretion of plasmids, and a fully upgraded shotgun in hand. This hadn't been the first insane Alpha Series that Delta had to fight, but unlike Big Sisters, there was absolutely no way to reason with them, as a trip to a Vita-Chamber had taught him. Some splicers simply stopped their attack and watched, as titans clashed and fought, until all that was left was Delta standing triumphant and letting out a primal roar, frighting all but one splicer away. This splicer who went by the name of Mario Likoza, was not only homicidal, but in desperate need of ADAM, and seeing the Alpha Series in it's victory gave Mario the false impression that it was safe to confront the Little Sister. _"I'm Almost Done Daddy!"_ the Little Sister exclaimed.

Sensing the battle was over, Delta began to loot through the pockets of all the splicers that were killed in the epic struggle. Mario smiled, or what could be interpreted as one amongst his horrid disfigured face. _"DADDY! IT'S A MONSTER!"_ In almost one nanosecond, Subject Delta had whipped around, rivet gun steady and saw what turned him into a blood red rage. Mario had his wrench raised and was preparing to slash down, ready to grab the precious ADAM slug from the young girl's stomach. With his arm half way down, Mario was suddenly lifted into the air, and his legs separated from his torso with one swift motion. _"AGHH!"_ yelled the helpless splicer, as he turned around he was able to get a glimpse into the enraged Alpha Series mask. What Mario saw made complete sense. The eyes that he saw were menacing, but not out of anger, but out of protective instinct and they were bloodshot which could be seen through the glowing yellow. Nothing else was seen by Mario Likoza, as two blasts of shotgun shells went into him, one in his head and one in his stomach, leaving nothing but a few shreds of cloth in Delta's hands.

_"Hidey-Hole Daddy"_. Delta lifted the Little Sister in his large gloved hands and repeated the same process that he had done countless times before to save the Little Sisters. Once this was completed and the Little Sister was safely returned into her vent, again came the loud screech. Delta sighed, and then sniffed a little, remembering the last Big Sister he came across, and was determined to save this one, no matter how many trips to the Vita-Chamber he took. After stocking up on supplies and the final screech being emitted, Delta simply stood there and awaited the confrontation that was imminent to come.

Suddenly she appeared out of a purple mist and took one look at Delta, and actually took a step back before approaching him once more, but without any weapons raised. Subject Delta was relieved that he finally found a Big Sister that could be reasoned with, and opened his hand to give the Big Sister a handshake. She stood before him and looked straight into Delta's yellow lit porthole and her visor slowly turned into a calm yellow. The Big Sister beckoned for Delta to follow her, which he did without hesitation and they soon arrived at the marketing department for Fontaine Futuristics. She took off her helmet and spoke, but each word came out as if it was worked and strained for.

_**"Subject Delta. You have shown mercy to even those that came after you with blood on their minds, and wept for those you could not save. Never had a hand been laid on a Little Sister by anyone except for you, and that was to rescue them. You may be the purist person left in Rapture, with no blood on your hands, and no life not spared. Sofia Lamb watches us Big Sisters with extreme intensity, so although it may not seem like it, the Big Sisters have remembered what you have done and are waiting for the perfect moment to repay you. I refuse to fight you, despite what Lamb says for I have too great respect for you. But as a token of thanks, use the prototype Teleport plasmid for a reward. Goodbye Delta."**_ With that, she vanished into a purple haze once again.

After obtaining the Vending Expert 2 gene tonic, Delta made his way through the secret Plasmid testing facility in the back of Fontaine Futuristics to get the genetic key from Gilbert Alexander, who sounded absolutely insane over his radio. In one of his coat pockets, Delta had the four ADAM infused plants that were needed to lure Gil out of hiding, as a message left from Gilbert Alexander before he went clinically insane had told him. Subject Delta fed the plants into the machine which would bring Gil, or Alex The Great, out of hiding and get a gene sample for him. _"DELTA! How dare you try to bribe me with this unforgivable...yet sublime...I refuse to allow you access to Persephone Delta! All payments gone! Severance package terminated!"_. The machine dinged and a small electronic key came out, brimming with the data that would allow Subject Delta to access Persephone. A monitor clicked to life and started sharing a message with Delta from the pre-insane Gilbert Alexander, _"Whoever you are, thank you for making it this far. There is a switch here on the dashboard that will send a massive electrical shock throughout my tank, killing me. Thank you again for being willing to do this."_ Delta thought for a minute with Alex The Great pleading right behind him. _"Please Delta! I'm Sorry! Don't Kill Me! I'll swim out to sea, I promise you!"_

Delta at that point was just plain tired. Tired of everything and everyone in Rapture. However, Delta had forgiven all those in the past, and was not about to stop forgiving now. Taking the genetic key from its printer, Delta walked to the Airlock which would allow him to take the final passage to Persephone. _"Thank you so much Delta! All benefits and severance packages reinstated! Time for me to swim out to sea!"_ Delta smiled as he always did for saving a life, and then looked upon the Atlantic Ocean floor and began his walk to Persephone to find and save his own Little Sister, Eleanor Lamb.


	4. Reunion & Retribution

The Monster Had Mercy

Chapter 4 : Reunion & Retribution

_AN: Thank you all so much for your support and feedback throughout this creative process. I am so sorry for the delay, I just tried to make this as perfect as possible. This story has been a labor of love and I am looking forward to writing the next one. And yes, that means that this is the Last Chapter in 'The Monster Had Mercy' which was better received then I thought it would ever be. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the climactic ending! PS.R&R! -BEZthePEZ_

As Subject Delta walked through the Persephone penal colony, he couldn't help himself but feel as if he was almost there. Then once again, the crackling of static occurred and then came on the woman herself, Sofia Lamb. _"Delta, why do you persist with this helpless struggle? You have slaughtered many in your path and what do you hope to accomplish? Eleanor has the destiny that no one other then her should hope to ever achieve. To become the first Utopia, the first society freed from the self and cruelty. I hope you know this Delta, for throughout your journey I have tried to reason with you, bribe you and even kill you. But continually you persist, and for that and other crimes you have committed against the family, you must die."_

Eleanor sat on her bed in the quarantine chamber, slightly intimidated by the presence of her mother, who rarely cared enough to stop by. _"Mother"_, said Eleanor quietly, _"Why do you continue to watch me? Wouldn't it be better if you were back in your office? Watching over the family?"_ Sofia calmly looked over her shoulder straight into her daughter's water-blue eyes. _"Eleanor, there are times when you must do things that aren't right for you to do, but is right for others. What may seem wrong now will perhaps be forgiven tomorrow. Now go to sleep Eleanor, your time as the people will come soon."_ _"Okay Mother"_ said Eleanor. As she drifted off to sleep, she could only think as to where her father was now. She had watched him travel his way from Adonis Luxury Resort all the way to Persephone, and saw each and everything that he did. She saw the kindness that he radiated with the little sisters, and the intensity that he guarded them with. She remembered the way he treated Grace, Stanley and Dr. Alexander with forgiveness always, and never revenge. _"Please hurry, Father"_ she said quietly, and then fell asleep.

Sofia had spent the last couple of hours in the quarantine cell, a place she usually hated to go to, as she had to take care of the Family in other parts of Rapture. She had watched with disgust as the rouge Alpha Series managed to make his way to Persephone while dealing with all the Little Sisters on the way. He had not harmed one, which surprised her, instead he saved them and even went through extreme loss and pain to save the Big Sisters as well. She was especially worried about those events, as she needed to remain the undisputed leader of the Big Sisters, lest they turn on her. Sofia looked to her daughter who was simply lying there, asleep and began to speculate whether or not her own daughter had anything to do with Delta's return. If she did, Sofia could not acknowledge that young girl on the bed as her daughter anymore, only a monster.

Delta approached yet again another locked door, by this point Delta was getting too anxious and excited to think about hacking, so he simply paid the lock out and walked right through. He was met with the sight of a wide open area, and a quarantine chamber in the middle. After one step forward, Sofia Lamb came back on the loudspeaker to antagonize him some more. _"Subject Delta. For too long you have meddled in the family's affairs. Not only did you corrupt the Little Sisters, you could not stop your devious acts there, you had to continue. Do you remember this person Subject Delta?_ With that, the corpse of a Big Sister fell to the ground from the ceiling, the same one that thanked him back in Fontaine Futuristics. Delta shook with rage, and summoned his drill to his right hand and revved it up. _"That girl was no longer a member of the family, once she conversed with you instead of killing you. It is your fault Delta, that she died. You have no one to blame but yourself. I have sent two of my finest followers to dispose of you once and for all, and I have made sure that neither of them will listen to any of your deplorable causes."_ Subject Delta wasn't stupid. He knew that the 'finest followers' were Big Sisters and he knew that they were probably too scared to be reasoned with, or too blood thirsty to help and save. Shrugging, and slightly sad, Delta prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught and battle that was soon to come.

_**"Schreea!-"**_. The normal screech of a Big Sister was cut off for some reason, as if someone had muffled her demonic roar. Delta couldn't quite understand that, for nothing was powerful enough to simply subdue a Big Sister like that. _"Well if they won't be able to finish the job Delta, then I suppose your brethren will have to suffice"_ and with that, the doors on the side opened, allowing for six enraged Alpha Series to run into the room, all of them with either Electro-Bolt or Incinerate! On hand with shotguns or machine guns on the side.

The battle that ensued was one of titanic proportions, making even the greatest image of an intense battle seem like a children's snowball fight. With plasmids being thrown left and right, and bullets falling to the ground as if it were a heave rainstorm, it truly was a scene of chaos. The one thing that Subject Delta had that allowed him to actually have an edge in the fight was his mind. He had not gone insane, and therefore was able to think clearly and formulate a strategy. He had planned on simply shocking all of them by charging up his Electro-Bolt and zapping them, but he hadn't counted on being shot in the back with a reinforced barreled shotgun, flying him forward. But no man charges into a battlefield without a back up plan and Delta was no exception to this requirement.

Having spliced in the Hypnotize plasmid, Delta quickly and efficiently enraged two out of the remaining four Alpha series and watched as they instigated a fight with the other two. He ran to a Circus Of Values vending machine and loaded up on anything and all he could afford. Doing a 180°, Delta was presented with the sight of the final two Alpha Series fighting it out for all they were worth. Finally, as if there were a magic off button that was pressed, one fell back, as his porthole dimmed from red to black, and the final one looked at Delta, and hesitated. Subject Delta was just about to breath a sigh of relief, and offer the severely wounded titan a recently purchased first aid kit, when the leviathan preformed a drill dash on Delta. Sidestepping it, Delta whipped out his rivet gun, and to make things quick and painless, fired a heavy rived into the last Alpha Series head, killing him instantly. Delta looked amongst the bloodshed and the corpses of his slain brethren, and could only mutter a small sad grunt as he wished that the Alpha Series could be reasoned with, just like the Big Sisters were. With that, and the valuables taken from the corpses, Delta walked to the quarantine chamber, to meet Sofia Lamb face to face for the first time.

As Delta drew nearer, his pace slowed, as if he knew that these were the final steps of his epic journey, and they needed to be savored. He saw the quarantine chamber dead ahead, and for the first time in ten years, saw Sofia Lamb and his own Little Sister, Eleanor Lamb. In order to be admitted to the quarantine chamber, anyone who went was forced to go through a thorough one minute sanitizing process. As he stood there, nine feet from Sofia Lamb and separated from only glass walls, he couldn't get over how tall Sofia Lamb was, nor how cold she stared at him. She lit a cigarette, and began to give Delta not a insulting speech, but more of one like hardship and suffering.

_"Delta...you have become more of a monster the I could have fathomed, even from the first moment I met you, back in 1958. You have destroyed everything I have ever worked for, and everything that was supposed to make Rapture a better place again. Not only did you...ruin the Little Sisters, but you corrupted my lieutenants within the family, along with our scientists. You have killed many of the family's soldiers, but worst of all you have destroyed my daughter, Eleanor. That girl on the bed is no longer my life's work, or the first true utopia to exist, she is something different, something so horrible that I dared not to think of it as you progressed your way here. She has turned into a form of you, a monster with only herself on her mind, rather then the good of everyone else. She saw your acts of 'gospel' throughout you adventure, and slowly adjusted herself to the methods of forgiveness. But be glad Delta, for you at least have escaped your legacy."_

With those last words, and the clock on the countdown slowly ticking past the ten second mark, Delta couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched in utter horror as Sofia Lamb picked up a pillow, walked over to the sleeping figure of Eleanor. She muttered a legitimate _"I'm Sorry Eleanor"_ and smashed the pillow down on her head, causing suffocation. The fail-safe link that tied Delta to Eleanor quickly sprang into action, and caused Delta's heart to slow down. Delta thrashed and banged against the door for it to hurry up, but no use. He thought all hope was lost, and so it seemed, as his vision started to fade.

_**"SCHREECH!"**_..._** "SCHREECH!"**_... "_**SCHREECH!"**_. Delta's ears stung, but with those three shrieks, a miracle occurred, and the glass all around Delta shattered, falling to the ground. Sofia gasped, _"No, it cannot be!"_. Delta felt his heavy form being picked up by two sets of lithe hands, on each of his arms and was picked up. As his vision returned, Delta saw what was happening and his Jaw dropped at the sight of it. All the Big Sisters that he had saved previously were standing around him, battle stance in action, and ready to defend him. He looked around in awe, and walked over to Sofia Lamb, who was positively mortified at what just happened.

Delta's drill was revved up, and he picked up Sofia Lamb by the throat and threw her against the wall. Then he felt a tap on his leg and spun around to find a Little Sister looking up at him. _"Here Daddy, this will help you speak!"_ said the Little Sister, her face full of delight. With that, she injected her ADAM syringe directly into Delta's leg, surging pure ADAM into his body, which caused his voice box to regrow and for the first time in ten years, he could speak.

No one in Rapture had ever heard a Big Daddy speak before, excluding the moans and calls of the roving ones. But never before had a real word been spoken by a Big Daddy, and the Alpha Series were no exception. _"S...Sofia L...L..Lamb"_ the voice came out with a certain scratchy quality to it, as if talking was a new experience for Delta, which it has been for 10 years. _"Sofia Lamb...you terrible person. I trekked all through Rapture, never killing a soul to help my cause while you threw everything at me. Big Sisters, splicers my brethren and even the other Big Daddies. For this, you must pay."_ With that, Delta revved up his drill and moved his Arm forward.

Sofia Lamb could not scream as her mouth was covered by the large metal hand of Subject Delta, but with every passing second, she could sense his drill getting closer and closer, until she could feel the gush of air hit her by the spinning of the drill. The electromagnetic dynamo's in Delta's drill flew blue and yellow electrical sparks in all directions. Sofia just closed her eyes and waited for the drill to come, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Delta staring at her straight through his visor.

Delta looked into Eleanor's eyes and saw not surprise, but more confused. After all the lives he saved he was prepared to kill Sofia. Delta knew that if Eleanor didn't want her mother to die, he couldn't in good conscience kill her. He had spared every one up until now, why stop here. Miraculously, his drill slowed, and then stopped. Once again he spoke , but this time without anger, instead disappointment.

_"You threw hell my way, tortured the denizens of rapture and attempted to suffocate your own daughter and for what? The people's good? You have become the biggest hypocrite in Rapture, more so then Andrew Ryan. You preach for the family's sake and yet you use their resources for your own personal gain. You hurt your own daughter, and even destroy young girls to do your bidding. You are a terrible person Sofia Lamb. I really should kill you, for everything you have done to everyone in the past ten years, but I won't as I leave you now and take Eleanor with me to the surface to lead a normal life, remember this: you always called me a monster, but today, the monster had mercy."_

Not much was said after that. Eleanor, Delta and Sinclair all went to the lifeboat, and ascended onto the surface, where a cure was found for him. They all lived long happy lives. For Sofia, no one really knew what became of her. Some wanted her dead, while others did not care. It was speculated that she committed suicide, but no body was found. For the rest of Rapture, things quietly slowed down, and then even more quietly started to rebuild. People hung shrines of Subject Delta, the man who freed them from yet another tyrant, and who showed all of Rapture that mercy is the most important thing in a society, even if you are looked upon as a monster.

_**The End**_


End file.
